


My true love gave to me

by NairobiWonders



Series: Holiday Road [3]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Anonymous but thoughtful, Ceremonies, Epiphany, F/M, Family Heirlooms, Gift, Joanlock - Freeform, Not that John Watson surely, Rings, Watson Family - Freeform, holiday tropes, schmaltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: Last trope - the gift! and just in time for the feast of the epiphany, the twelfth day of Christmas, the end.





	My true love gave to me

A square box lay beside his laptop, a cube to be exact: dull beige cardboard, 2.5 inches, no discernible odor, markings or stains. He had not seen it before. Sherlock briefly considered putting on a pair of latex gloves before opening it but as Watson was the only human being with access to the brownstone in the past 24 hours and he trusted her almost completely, he reached for it barehanded.

The box was light, a few ounces, if that. The lid pulled off easily. Inside, on a cushion of yellowed silk, lay two gold bands. He picked one up and noted the engraved initials on the inside. SH + JW. Mentally he listed for himself all the possibilities and probabilities for the rings placement, their origins, marks, significance, and unable to come to a satisfactory conclusion, he set off in search of his partner. He found her in the kitchen waiting on a kettle full of water to boil. 

Joan's stomach did a little flip when she saw what he held in his hand. "Whoops. You found them.... Do not freak out!"

Too late, he thought, as he stood before her. "Why am I holding wedding bands with our initials on them?" Sherlock tried to maintain an air of nonchalance by adding a small strained smile to his statement. "Do you wish me to continue our holiday charade in a more formal fashion?"

"No and I am not asking you to marry me." Joan checked the kettle before turning back to face him. For a second she thought she saw disappointment cross his face. 

"Aunt Violet gave me those when I went to visit her yesterday. These rings belonged to my great great uncle, John Watson, and his very long time companion who by coincidence shared your initials. She described them as inseparable, full of life and love for each other. Aunt Vi said she saw the same spark in us and wanted us to have them. She noted we were not wearing bands and had them sized for us."

"Ah, I see." He cleared his throat erasing the emotion that threatened there as he stared at the bands in the open box in his hand. 

Joan fidgeted as she watched him further examine the rings. "They are family heirlooms.... I thought it was very sweet of her." Knowing how uncomfortable it must make him, she tried to ignore the sentiment and symbolism the rings embodied for his sake. 

He nodded in agreement before moving closer. Sherlock set the box on the counter, removed the smaller band and took her hand. He glanced up at her before placing the gold band on her finger. He held on to her hand lightly as they both admired the simple gold ring. 

Joan reached for the larger band and took his hand. She locked her eyes to his before slipping the ring onto his finger. They stood holding hands, both keenly aware of the promise they just silently made to one another, and pushing away at the physical effects of their emotions.

"Hmm ..." Sherlock, tried to bring practicality back to the moment but his words came out in a husky whisper. "I don't think we should probably wear them much outside the house ..." He played with the ring on her finger. 

Joan smiled. "That's alright my great great uncle and his friend didn't wear these out in public either." The kettle whistled behind her. "Tea?" She asked as she reached for the brightly cozied tea pot. 

"Yes. Thank you." He reached up and took down two cups and in passing placed a kiss on her cheek.


End file.
